callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of Contact
Point of Contact is a map in Call of Duty: Ghosts mode Extinction. It is the first map in the Extinction chapters and takes place in a post-apocalyptic world ruined by Aliens and the ODIN strike. There are three main areas of the map which contain various weapons available for purchase, Challenges, Search Piles and fourteen Hives, including two Barrier Hives. Features Gil's Lodge Motel There are four Hives with six possible Hive locations (the first hive must be cleared to access the entire Motel map) & a Barrier Hive. There are three mounted minigun turrets (costs $750). There are two Electric Fence traps & one Fire Trap. Weapons available: *AK-12 for $1500 next to the Welcome sign *MR-28 for $2000 on a rock in the field *SC-2010 for $1500 at the top of the cliff *Vector for $1500 on the side of the road *FP6 for $1500 under the balcony *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the alleyway behind the motel *Vepr for $1500 next to the Barrier Hive *VKS for $1500 on a small hill next to the arch where you find the Vector City There are three Hives with four possible Hive locations and a Barrier Hive. There is also a laptop which can be paid in six (three in Solo) $1000 increments to call in an attack helicopter, the attack helicopter can not be called in when the Barrier Hive is being attacked. There are four mounted minigun turrets. There are four Electric Fence traps & two Fire Traps. Weapons available: *SA-805 for $2000 on the side of the road *M27-IAR for $3000 on a small fort *Bulldog for $2500 on the side of the road *CBJ-MS for $2000 on the side of the road *IA-2 for $2000 opposite the small fort *Bizon for $2000 in a corner *Kastet for $2000 on the roof Cabin There are five Hives (one hive opens the basement with the Panzer and Attack Helicopter computer) and another laptop to call in an attack helicopter. There are three mounted minigun turrets here. There are four Electric Fence traps & two Fire Traps. Weapons available: *L115 for $1500 outside the shed *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the basement of the Cabin *Bulldog for $2500 on the balcony *VKS for $1500 under the balcony *Honey Badger for $2000 on the first floor of the barn *Chain SAW for $3000 on the second floor of the barn *MTAR-X for $2000 on a ridge in the Crater *MTS-255 for $2000 in the first area of the Crater (There is also a "Crater" area for the final two hives and the nuke computer. No weapons are found there but two mounted minigun turrets can be found here though) Ending To conclude Point of Contact, there are a total of fourteen hives that must be destroyed (two of which require aid from a helicopter). After destroying the fourteenth and final hive, the players must arm a nuclear device simultaneously. Thereafter they will have a total of four minutes to rendezvous at the starting point of their mission for extraction. During this period of time a massive amount of aliens will be pursuing them. Once they have reached the starting point a helicopter will be waiting to extract them, as they escape in the helicopter the nuclear device will explode in the distance. Gallery Point of Contact view CoDG.png|View of the map. View of map Extinction 2 CoDG.png|Another view of the map. View of Map Extinction 3 CoDG.png Trivia *The story takes place two weeks after the ODIN Strike crashed into Earth. *The time in Point of Contact is simply shown as July 24 9:15:16. *In the beginning of Point of Contact, the soldier who gives the player(s) the drill says "... things haven't been the same since we unearthed them." Also, an e-mail sent by Call of Duty explaining Extinction explains that the ODIN strike unearthed the alien hives and caused them to become hostile. *If the letters "LOL" are shot in order within five seconds, with any weapon (preferably a Sniper Rifle) on the Gil's Lodge Motel sign, the phrase will appear across the screen in bright blue and purple text. Every alien the players then kill for two minutes will explode into a pile of golden alien plush toys similar to those seen in the upstairs room of Nuketown 2025 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The laptops to buy the Attack Helicopter disappears once the nuke is activated at the last hive. *Characters will sometimes say "I need an upgrade." They mostly say this when skill points are available for use and when searchable items can still be found. *At the beginning of the game, the player's allies will talk about a team that went MIA in the area and now it is your job instead of theirs. *Falling off the map results in death, but players can still be revived from the dog tags that spawn. *Items the player can afford will glow blue and items they cannot afford glow orange. Items glowing red means that they cannot currently interact with the object. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Maps